Physicians have become increasingly willing to perform more aggressive interventional and therapeutic endoscopic procedures including, for example, the removal of larger lesions (e.g., cancerous masses), tunneling under the mucosal layer of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract to treat tissues below the mucosa, full thickness removal of tissue, the treatment of other organs by penetrating and passing instruments out of the GI tract, and endoscopic treatment/repair of post-surgical issues (e.g., post-surgical leaks, breakdown of surgical staple lines, anastomotic leaks). These procedures may increase the risk of perforating the wall of the GI tract, or may require closure of the GI tract wall as part of the procedure. Endoscopic closure reduces costs for the hospital and provide benefits to the patient. However, current devices for tissue closure may be difficult to use and/or time consuming. In addition, current devices may be insufficient to close for certain perforations or to treat certain conditions and anatomies such as, for example, large wounds created in the GI tract.